


blood oh so silver

by Anonymous



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: shadow and silversilver and shadow





	blood oh so silver

shadow was never one to cry.

 

_he thinks back to when he and silver ran together, laughing hysterically because they're both so **free** and hes never felt more **alive**._

 

emotions as a whole were new to him.

 

_neon blue lights and quick movements are blinding him. he wants to run and hide, but the most he can do is retaliate feebly._

 

it wasn't as if he didn't know of them, he felt them but he just never paid attention.

 

_silver was pretty. the way his eyes shone in the sun, the way his fur swayed hypnotically because of the slow moving wind and that soft smile he'd only do with him._

 

emotions were meaningless. theyd hold you back from the most important things in your life. 

 

_he breathed out, standing up again and holding the weapon tighter in his arm._

_he wasn't going to let anything hurt silver._

 

if he could, he would've gone forever without them.

 

_his quills bounced with the thud of him stopping his powers, landing skillfully on his knee and smiling oh so kindly_

 

he hated feelings, but because of them,

 

_silver is shaking. shadow scowls, knowing this would hurt so much less if he didn't let himself get close._

 

He learned how to love.

 

_the sound of a gun firing pierces through the silence, and shadow dryly, falsely, laughs, knowing its the only thing he'll let himself do now._

_silver stands still for a couple of more seconds, rigid and scared._

_"shadow,"_

_his voice is meek._

_the blood pours, akin to a waterfall, out of his stomach._

_"why?"_

 

_the utter look of betrayal mixed in with tears and blood on silvers face has stained shadows memory._

 

_he slings a gun over his shoulder._

 

_his name is shadow._

_he is an assassin._

 

_he'll never get close to anyone again._

 

**Author's Note:**

> posted as anonymous because im made fun of for liking sonic  
> anyway  
> tl;dr shadow is hired to kill silver, gets close to him, falls in love, kills him


End file.
